Recon
( ) to ósmy odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 16 marca 2010 roku. Opis Wyspa - 2007 250px|thumb|left|Potwór pociesza dzieci Obóz Claire w dżungli, James gotuje wodę w czajniku nad ogniskiem. Następnie udaje się do namiotu gdzie zastaje budzącego się Jina, Koreańczyk jest zaskoczony spotkaniem z Fordem. Mówi, że muszą uciekać zanim Flocke i Claire wrócą. Sawyer tłumaczy przyjacielowi, że on jest z Flockiem i może mu obiecać, że nie opuszczą Wyspy zanim nie znajdą Sun. Nagle w dżungli słychać szelesty, panowie wychodzą z namiotu i ich oczom ukazuje się grupa Innych ze Świątyni wśród której są Claire, Sayid i Kate prowadzona przez Flocke'a. Kate wychodzi na spotkanie Sawyerowi, para wita się bez większych emocji. Namiot Claire, dziewczyna pakuje do plecaka rzeczy, wśród nich jest nóż. Następnie podchodzi do kołyski gdzie leży prymitywna lalka. Patrzy na nią z uśmiechem gdy do namiotu wchodzi niepewnie Kate, pyta się dziewczyny czy to tu mieszkała przez ostatnie trzy lata. Ta potwierdza. Następnie z zaciekawieniem przygląda się lalce w kołysce, Claire mówi, że to jedyne co jej pozostało. Chwilę później kobiety wychodzą z namiotu na zwołane przez Flocke'a zebranie. Potwór ogłasza, że muszą ruszać w dalszą drogę korzystając z dnia, obiecuje także, że już niebawem odpowie na wszystkie ich pytania. Nagle Cindy dopytuje się co stało się z ludźmi, którzy zostali w Świątyni. Flocke odpiera, że Czarny Dym ich zabił. Na to Zack siedzący z siostrą i Cindy wybucha płaczem, Potwór nachyla się do chłopca i próbuje go pocieszyć mówiąc, że teraz ą pod jego opieką i on się nimi należycie zajmie. Następnie wstaje i ogłasza, że czas ruszać w drogę. W trakcie przemówienia Claire chwyta za rękę Kate po czym odchodzi z dziwnym uśmiechem. Gdy grupa wyrusza Kate i Sawyer zostają na jej końcu, mężczyzna dopytuje się o los rozbitków przebywających w Świątyni. Kate odpiera, że Jack i Hurley opuścili ją przed pogromem Czarnego Dymu a losu Milesa nie zna po czym pyta się Jamesa o to czy jest teraz z Flockiem. Ten zapewnia, że nie jest z nikim. 250px|thumb|right|Sawyer znajduje sukienkę Kate w klatkach Dżungla, jakiś czas później. Potwór obwieszcza swojej grupie, że za 400 metrów jest polana na której spędzą najbliższe kilka dni. Zaskoczony James przypomina, że mieli opuścić Wyspę a nie się zatrzymywać. Wtedy Flocke mówi, że pogadają o tym na osobności. Prowadzi Forda na brzeg z którego widać Wyspę Hydrę. Tam czeka na nich kajak pozostawiony przez posągowców. Sawyer pyta się skąd wiedział, że trzeba ratować ludzi ze Świątyni przed Dymem, na to Flocke odpiera, że nie uratował ich a zabił bo to no jest Potworem. Następnie zdradza Sawyerowi, że na Wyspie panuje zasada: "Zabijasz albo giniesz", on nie chce umrzeć stąd kieruje się pierwszą częścią tego powiedzenia. W końcu Ford pyta się po co go tu przyprowadzał, na to Potwór odpowiada, że ma misję: James musi płynąc na Wyspę Hydrę, tam przeprowadzić rozpoznanie i dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o ostałych przy życiu pasażerach lotu 316, którzy nie poszli z Ilaną po czym wrócić i zdradzić mu wszystko co się dowie. James pyta się co będzie jeśli ktoś z nich zrobi mu krzywdę�? Na to Flocke ma prostą rade: nikt mu nie zrobi krzywdy bo jest najlepszym kłamcą jakiego zna. W końcu pada pytanie dlaczego ma to robić dla Flocke' a, słyszy odpowiedź, że Potwór zamierza wsiąść w samolot wraz ze swoją grupą i odlecieć z Wyspy. Słysząc to James ulega i zgadza się przeprowadzić rozpoznanie. Kilkadziesiąt minut później, James wyprowadza kajak na brzeg wyspy Hydry po czym udaje się w głąb dżungli. Po chwili natrafia na obóz Dharmy gdzie w 2004 roku był przetrzymywany wraz z Kate i Jackiem, wchodzi do jednej z klatek dla zwierząt gdzie znajduje pobrudzoną, poszarzałą sukienkę Kate. Przypomina sobie jak w ostatnim dniu niewoli uprawiali seks w jego klatce. Z nostalgią sięga po sukienkę i przyciska ją do piersi. Tymczasowy obóz ekipy Flocke'a, Kate odkłada karabin i siada na pieńku koło "nieobecnego myślami" i wyobcowanego Sayida. Pyta się go czy wierzy Wrogowi Jacoba, że może ich zabrać z Wyspy, ten odpiera, że tak. Zdziwiona jego zachowaniem Kate zadaje pytanie czy wszystko z nim w porządku, słyszy odpowiedź, że nie. Wtedy z tyłu kobietę atakuje Claire, dziewczyna powala Austen na ziemię i przystawia jej nóż do gardła. Jedyne co powstrzymuje ją przed wbiciem go w szyję kobiety jest jej ręka, która powstrzymuje dłoń Claire z nożem. Kate nawołuje Sayida prosząc go o pomoc ale ten obserwuje całe zajście bez jakichkolwiek emocji i zamiaru ruszenia się z miejsca. Nagle zjawia się Flocke, który odrzuca Claire od Kate po czym utrzymuje ją nie dopuszczając do Austen, dziewczyna rzuca się i krzyczy, że Kate zabrała Aarona. Gdy słowne próby uspokojenia nie dają rezultatuthumb|Claire próbuje zabić Kate zdenerwowany Potwór uderza Claire prosto w twarz. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna się uspokaja. Całą sytuację obserwuje zdruzgotana Kate. Gdy Flocke pyta się jej czy wszystko w porządku ta odpiera, że absolutnie nic nie jest w porządku. Lekko zirytowany Potwór odchodzi na bok z Claire. 250px|thumb|left|Sawyer otoczony przez ludzi Widmore'a Tymczasem na Hydrze Sawyer kontynuuje swoją wędrówkę, po chwili dociera do samolotu Arija Arways pozostawionego na pasie startowym, który niegdyś budowali właśnie on i Kate. Nagle mężczyzna zauważa ślad na ziemi po ciągnięciu skrzyni w której posągowcy zanieśli ciało Johna pod statuę. James idzie dalej i już po chwili natrafia na stado much, które doprowadza go do górki usypanej z ciał pasażerów lotu 316, którzy przeżyli i nie byli posągowcami. Wtem w krzakach słychać szelest, Sawyer odwraca się i zauważa kobietę uciekającą przed nim, Ford dogania ją i powala na ziemię. Pyta się o to kim jest, przerażona kobieta odpiera, że tylko ona przeżyła. Kilka minut później, Sawyer podaje kobiecie wodę po czym para przedstawia się sobie. Kobieta nazywa się Zoey i mówi, że zbierała drewno gdy usłyszała wrzaski, kiedy wróciła wszyscy pasażerowie byli martwi. Sawyer zdradza, że na głównej Wyspie jest grupa ludzi więc od teraz może czuć się bezpiecznie. 250px|thumb|right|Wróg Jacoba rozmawia z Kate Główna Wyspa, Kate siedzi pomiędzy drzewami z dala od obozu i płacze. Przychodzi do niej Flocke, siada koło kobiety i mówi, że przeprasza za zachowani Claire bo to jego wina - to on jej wmówił, że Inni mają jej dziecko. Gdy Austen pyta dlaczego to zrobił Potwór mówi pyta się czy miała kiedyś wroga bo jeśli tak to wie jakie to potężne uczucie. Stwierdza, że Claire bez Aarona była zdruzgotana i potrzebowała czegoś co by ją zmotywowało, dał jej więc Innych aby mogła ich nienawidzić. Po chwili Kate pyta dokąd poszedł Sawyer. Flocke mówi,że pokaże jej, wstaje i chce podać rękę kobiecie ale ta po chwili namysłu decyduje się sama podnieść. Wyspa Hydra, Zoey dopytuje się Sawyera o to jak znalazł się na Wyspie, ile osób było w jego samolocie i czy mają broń. Sawyer cierpliwie odpowiada po czym sam pyta dokąd leciał jej samolot. Zoey odpiera, że do Guam. Na pytanie Jamesa o to po co tam leciała odpowiada, że ma tam chłopaka. W tym momencie James wyciąga broń i na cel bierze kobietę. Mówi, że jest bardzo dobrym kłamcą ale nie aż tak by go zmylić. Zoey milczy chwilę po czym gwiżdże, na ten znak z dżungli wyskakuje kilkunastu uzbrojonych mężczyzn i otacza Forda. Ten odkłada spokojnie broń mówiąc, że mają już go a teraz chce aby zaprowadzili go do ich przywódcy. Wybrzeże głównej Wyspy, Flocke pokazuje Kate Hydrę mówiąc, że to tam wysłała Sawyera. Następnie mówi, że skoro już tu są może porozmawiają. Potwór zaczyna opowiadać, że jego matka była szalona a przez jej zachowanie on miał problemy z którymi do dzisiaj się nie uporał, twierdzi, że wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej gdyby nie stan psychiczny jego matki. Gdy Kate pyta się dlaczego jej to opowiada Potwór odpiera, że teraz to Aaron ma szaloną matkę. Wyspa Hydra, tajemniczy ludzie prowadzą Sawyera na pomost gdzie zacumowała łódź podwodna, po drodze mijają innych ludzi ustawiających słupy elektromagnetyczne takie jak na Wyspie głównej. Zoey nakazuje Sawyerowi wejść do środka łodzi przez właz. Sama idzie za nim. Na dole James próbuje otworzyć zamknięte na kłódkę drzwi, Zoey popędza go ignorując jego pytania co tam trzymają. W końcu para dochodzi do pokoju w którym przebywa przywódca grupy, Zoey wprowadza do środka Sawyera po czym wychodzi zamykając drzwi. Za biurkiem w środku siedzi nie kto inny jak Charles Widmore, wita po nazwisk Sawyera po czym przedstawia się i pyta się czy Ford wie kim jest. Sawyer potwierdza i opowiada, że jest przyjemniaczkiem, który wysłał na Wyspę frachtowiec pełen uzbrojonych komandosów z celem wymordowania każdej żywej istoty na niej. Gdy Widmore pyta kto go tu przysłał James odpiera, że John Locke. Charles dziwi się twierdząc, że Locke nie żyje. James odpiera, że chyba obaaj wiedzą, iż nie mówią o prawdziwym Locke'u a tym kimś ko wchodzi w jego skórze. Następnie nie czekając na dalsze pytania wygłasza swój plan zszokowanemu Widmorowi: on wróci na Wyspę główną i wmówi Flocke'owi, że Hydra jest pusta. Flocke przypłynie na Wyspę z pewnością, że jest pusta a wtedy Widmore bez problemu go zabije. Daje dwa warunki: po pierwsze nic nie stanie się ludziom, którzy będą na jego łodzi i po drugie po wszystkim Widmore zapewni im bezpieczny transport poza Wyspę. Milioner zastanawia się przez dłuższą chwilę po czym przyjmuję warunki rozbitka. Dżungla na Wyspie głównej, Kate idzie z karabinem gdy na jej drodze staje Claire. Kate szykuje się do obrony ale dziewczyna uspokaja ją. Twierdzi, że chce tylko przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, mówi, że teraz już wie, że Kate opiekowała się Aaronem bo chciała jego dobra. Następnie dziękuje za tą opiekę, wybucha płaczem i przytula się do z pozoru nieufnej Kate. 250px|thumb|left|James zdradza Kate swój plan Brzeg Wyspy głównej, Sawyer przypływa na ląd z Hydry i jest witany przez Flocke'a. Stwierdza, że wszyscy pasażerowie lotu 316 nie żyją. Następnie o dziwo bez owijania w bawełnę zdradza wszystko co go spotkało na małej Wyspie, opowiada o Widmorze, jego ludziach, słupach elektromagnetycznych, łodzi podwodnej, tajemniczym pomieszczeniu na niej i zdradza cały plan jaki razem z Charlesem ustalili. Zszokowany Flocke dziękuje Sawyerowi za taką lojalność i oddanie. Wieczór, ognisko w obozie Flocke'a. Kate smaży królika siedząc samotnie przy ogniu gdy przychodzi do niej Sawyer,kobieta pyta się dlaczego jest chłopcem na posiłki Flocke'a. Ten odpiera, że nie jest niczyim chłopcem. Opowiada także, że był na małej Wyspie i spotkał się tam z niejakim Widmorem, który przypłynął na Wyspę łodzią podwodną wraz z mnóstwem uzbrojonych ludzi. Tłumaczy, że napuścił na siebie Widmore'a i Flocke'a. Następnie przedstawia swój plan: gdy ci dwaj będą zajęci walką między sobą on wraz z Kate uciekną z Wyspy. Kate pyta się jak zamierza niby uruchomić samolot Airija, Ford z błyskiem w oku odpiera, że nie odlecą samolotem a odpłyną łodzią podwodną. Równoległa linia czasowa - 2004 250px|thumb|right|James wyznaje, że jest policjantem Jesień 2004, James Ford uprawia seks z brunetką w hotelowym pokoju, nagle dziewczyna sugeruje kochankowi, że miał się z kimś spotkać o dziewiątej a jest już 8:42. Zaskoczony tak późną godziną James wstaje i zaczyna się ubierać gdy nagle na łóżko upada walizka z której wysypuje się mnóstwo banknotów. Ford mówi, że nie powinna tego widzieć, to pieniądze na spotkanie z kontrahentem po czym zamyka walizkę. Wtedy dziewczyna błyskawicznie dobiera ze swoich ciuchów broń i celuje w Jamesa nakazując mu aby odsunął się od walizki. Tłumaczy, że była żoną jednego z oszustów i zna ich techniki na pamięć. Mówi, że nie jest taka głupia aby się nabrać. Wtedy James przyznaje, że to ustawiona akcja, na zewnątrz czekają policjanci a w walizce jest nadajnik, kobieta miała zabrać walizkę i dowieźć ją do swojego męża - przestępcy dzięki czemu doprowadziła by do niego policję. Ostrzega także kochankę, że jeśli nie opuści broni powie magiczne słowo i do pokoju razem z drzwiami wpadną gliniarze. Kochanka odpiera, że nie da się nabrać na ten stary numer bo dobrze wie, że James nie jest żadnym policjantem. Wtedy Ford mówi na głos "LaFleur" na co do pokoju wpadają policjanci, którzy obezwładniają dziewczynę. Tuż za nimi wchodzi partner policyjny Jamesa - Miles Straume, wtedy Ford zakłada na siebie odznakę policyjną. Dzień później, komisariat policji w Los Angeles. Przy swoim biurku siedzi detektyw James Ford, wydzwania co chwila do kogoś wypytując o niejakiego Anthony'ego Coopera. Nagle zjawia się Miles i wypytuje się o tą postać, James odpiera, że to jego stary kumpel. Wtedy Straume pyta czy widział się z nim gdy był w weekend w Palm Springs, James zdaje się być zaskoczony tym pytaniem ale po chwili odpiera, że nie widział. W końcu Miles zdradza, że umówił dziś Forda na randkę z dziewczyną, która pracuje z jego ojcem w muzeum. James mówi, że niezbyt ma ochotę na randkę ale pójdzie skoro już jest umówiony. Po chwili wstaje z miejsca a Straume podchodzi do niego i pyta się czy go nie okłamuje, James odpiera, że nie ma powodu by go okłamywać. 250px|thumb|left|Charlotte znajduje zdjęcie rodziców Jamesa Wieczór tego samego dnia, pub w centrum Los Angeles. James wkracza do pełnego ludzi lokalu i przez telefon wypytuje się Milesa o wygląd jego koleżanki, gdy w końcu ją zauważa zrywa połączenie i wita się z rudą kobietą - Charlotte Lewis. Po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości para zajmuje stolik. Tam Ford dopytuje się o zawód Charlotte - archeologię, w końcu kobieta przechodzi do niego, pyta się dlaczego został policjantem. James odpowiada wymijająco, że pod wpływem serialu "Bullitt" ze Stevem McQueenem. Kobieta stwierdza na to, że jest dobrym kłamcą ale nie aż takim by ją oszukać. Pyta się o prawdziwe wyjaśnienie. Zaskoczony James wyznaje w końcu, że tak naprawdę w pewnym momencie swojego życia miał wybór - zostać gliniarzem czy przestępcą. Wybrał to pierwsze. W nocy tego samego dnia para już uprawia seks w łóżku, nagle James wstaje i oferuje przyniesienie wody. Lewis zgadza się i prosi czy może pożyczyć koszulkę. Gdy Ford wychodzi dziewczyna zaczyna szukać jej w szufladzie, nagle natrafia na gruby album z wycinkami prasowymi na temat zdarzenia z Alabamy z 1976 roku gdy to pewien mężczyzna zabił siebie i swoją żonę pozostawiając przy życiu syna. Charlotte ogląda album gdy wchodzi Ford, gdy zauważa co się dzieje dostaje ataku furii, wyrywa album z rąk pięknej pani archeolog u nakazuje jej czym prędzej opuścić jego mieszkanie. Charlotte jest zszokowana takim zachowaniem kochanka. Dzień później, komisariat policji. W recepcji stoi zdenerwowany Liam Pace dopytujący się o to kiedy będzie mógł się zobaczyć z bratem. Przez salę przechodzi James gdy spotyka Milesa, ten każe mu iść za nim. Gdy dochodzą do pustej szatni wściekły Straume popycha partnera na jedną z szafek żądając wyjaśnień co takiego zrobiła mu Charlotte, że wyrzucił ją z mieszkania w środku nocy. Następnie pyta się także co robił w Australii bo sprawdził jego kartę kredytową i okazało się, że wcale nie był w Palm Springs a aż za oceanem. Gdy Ford nie chce nic zdradzić Miles wymawia mu dalszą współpracę i odchodzi. Wściekły policjant zbija lusterko w szatni. 250px|thumb|right|Miles w równoległej linii czasowej Wieczór, mieszkanie Jamesa. Detektyw pije piwo, je pizze i ogląda jakiś stary film w którym mężczyzna poucza córeczkę, że w życiu chodzi o śmiech i radość a nie zamartwianie się bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Mówi także, że po śmierci ludzie wcale nie odchodzą tylko wyjeżdżają na jakiś czas aby w przyszłości znów się z nami spotkać. Jakiś czas później, James podchodzi pod drzwi mieszkania Charlotte i dzwoni do środka. W ręku trzyma słonecznika. Gdy kobieta otwiera jest zażenowana. Twierdzi, że nie ma drugiej szansy tylko dlatego, że przyniósł jakiś żałosny słonecznik. Stwierdza, że nie wie dlaczego jest taki rozchuśtany emocjonalnie i nie interesuje jej to bo z nimi już koniec. 250px|thumb|left|Charlotte w równoległej linii czasowej Ulice LA, James podjeżdża pod komendę i zabiera Milesa do auta. Ten niechętnie wsiada. Ford daje mu teczkę z napisem "Sawyer" po czym zaczyna swą opowieść. Tłumaczy, że gdy miał dziewięć lat jego rodzice zginęli bo załamali się długami jakie powstały przez oszusta przedstawiającego się jako "Sawyer". Stwierdza, że od kiedy skończył akademię policyjną szuka tego człowieka i ostatnio wpadł na jego trop - zna jego dane, to Anthony Cooper, opowiada także, że był w Australii bo trafił na poszlakę z nim związaną. Mówi też, że gdy w końcu go znajdzie zabiję go. Miles stwierdza, że to zły pomysł ale dziękuje mu za szczerość jaką w końcu okazał. Nagle w samochód mężczyzn uderza inny wóz uciekający przed radiowozem, z pojazdu wybiega kobieta w kapturze, James też wyskakuje z wozu i zaczyna pościg za dziewczyną.Po chwili udaje mu się ją dogonić i zatrzymać, gdy zdejmuje jej kaptur okazuje się, że to Kate Austen. 250px|thumb|right|James łapie Kate Ciekawostki *Hasło policyjne, którego używa James to "LaFleur", to też jego fałszywe nazwisko, które używał w latach '70 w Dharmie. *W odcinku nie pojawiają się: Jack, Ilana, Frank, Ben, Richard, Hugo i Sun Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Kto zabił pozostałych pasażerów lotu 316? Nie wiemy dokładnie, w jakim czasie pasażerowie lotu 316 zginęli, niewykluczone więc że mogli to zrobić ludzie Widmore'a jak i Potwór. Linki --> ar:إعادة الخداع de:6.08 Kundschafter en:Recon es:Recon fr:6x08 it:Ricognizione nl:Recon pt:Recon ru:Разведка